In many pin grid array (PGA) packaging processes, the pins are attached to the package substrate before the corresponding die is mounted. During the subsequent die attach process, the solder connecting the pins to the substrate can melt if the associated processing temperatures are too high. If the pin solder melts, the pins can wiggle and move out of the positional ranges required for socket insertion. To prevent the pin solder from melting, lower temperature solders have traditionally been used during die attach processing so that the melting temperature of the pin solder is not exceeded. However, it is becoming more popular to use higher melting temperature solders (e.g., lead free solders) during the die packaging process. The use of such solders makes it increasingly difficult to avoid melting pin solder during packaging of microelectronic circuits.